


Blue-Green (Or Weirdly Platinum)

by JamieBenn



Series: Prompt Meme Fills [5]
Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael freaks out when he sees Ryan dying his hair. He kind of likes the result, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-Green (Or Weirdly Platinum)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Rio2016SummerPhlochteFic_a_thon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Rio2016SummerPhlochteFic_a_thon) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Michael freaks out when he sees Ryan dying his hair, but when he sees the result he gets all turned on and kind of just wants to play with it.\
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that I am Australian and everything about these men I know is probably wrong.

Michael had just walked into the room. For some reason everyone had to be in Gainesville prior to leaving for Rio for final training. Michael often just let himself into Ryan’s house, it was never a biggie. He didn’t mind.

But this time, it was a little embarrassing. Ryan may have been going through pictures of people with different coloured hair on the computer screen, and Michael may have just walked in and seen that. It was not like it was even like normal hair colours. Everyone on the screen had weirdly platinum hair, and Michael was not sure how to think about that.

“So, you got some new fetish?” Michael said, voice husky from disuse and lisp very apparent.

“I just- I’m thinking about something for Rio.”

Michael cringed, “no way.” He shook his head, “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

Ryan shrugged, and kept scrolling through the Google Images search.

~*~

The next day, Michael ventured towards the nearby convenience store. It was a part of a small line of stores, and Ryan did not have very much in terms of groceries in his house. If Michael was going to stay there for a bit, he was going to need to get a lot of food.

The thing was, though, that when he parked his rental car in the parking lot, he saw something that made him freeze. Because one of those stores was a hair salon. And none other than Ryan Lochte was sitting inside, having foils put in his hair, because it was totally a good idea to look blonder when all his interviews came out the way that they did.

The media was definitely going to tease him for that one. Michael could have said a small hello to the other man, but he presumed that he was going to see him in a couple of hours anyway, and proceeded to the convenience store to purchase some essentials for the next couple of days.

~*~

Michael got back to Ryan’s house before Ryan did, as was expected. He thought he would indulge Ryan – make some dinner for them both. Pasta was the easy go, because Michael definitely had next to no knowledge of actual cooking methods, but he founds it reasonably easy to throw some dried pasta into a pot of boiling water, and it was easy to fry up a bit of meat and tomato to pour on top of the pasta.

Ryan was no doubt surprised when he walked in the house, and smelt the waft of scent coming from the kitchen.  Michael could see it in his eyes, when he entered the kitchen and smiled his near-blinding grin.

That was not the only thing that was blinding, however.

Michael had _known_ that Ryan was getting his hair dyed, but nothing could have prepared him for the colour that sat upon the other man’s head. He was not even sure what to call it, but it looked amazing.

It was just so _Ryan_. Not many guys would be able to pull off the look, but Ryan did it with ease. It took Michael a lot of effort not to run from the stove to Ryan so he could run his hands through the other man’s hair.

“Hi.” Ryan greeted.

Michael gulped, looking back at the pot of spaghetti sauce on the stove. “Hey.”

 

They ate dinner in an atmosphere that was friendly, but there was no banter between the two of them, and there was not much conversation. Mostly, it was just because Michael could not get the thought of Ryan’s hair, and how it might feel beneath his fingers.

Would it be overly soft? Would it be a little stringy? He had just had it done at the hairdresser’s, so Michael was hoping that it would be the prior, and that it would feel like a pillow to the touch of his fingers.

Michael was sure that he must have touched Ryan’s hair before, but now he just could not get it out of his head that he wanted to touch it _now_.

And it was halfway through their meals that the brilliant idea struck him with a wild force. Ryan was sitting on the side of the table closest to the bathroom. All he had to do was excuse himself and walk past, and give Ryan’s hair a little brush as he walked past.

So he did. Pushing his chair out slowly, mentioning the bathroom, and trying not to make the brush too obvious.

As Michael entered the bathroom, he sighed. _It was soft._


End file.
